Irremediable
by Goodbye Sun
Summary: "En este punto,puedo negar la realidad o puedo transformarla. Tu y yo somos víctimas de este mundo en el que vivimos. El Sol y la Luna, nunca podrán estar juntos.O al menos eso quieren hacernos creer."[SasuNaruSasu]


****RESUMEN COMPLETO:****

"En este punto, puedo negar la realidad o puedo transformarla. Si la niego, solo conseguiré alejarte. Si la transformo, tal vez, todo vuelva a la normalidad. Lástima, tú y yo seamos víctimas de este mundo en el que vivimos. No, no solo ser ninjas arruinó esta posibilidad. Ser hombres también. **El Sol y la Luna, nunca podrán estar juntos.**_O al menos eso quieren hacernos creer._"

****Advertencias:** **No, el yaoi no es una advertencia para mi, pero en tu caso... ****Amor entre dos chicos**. **Spoiler's de manga, horrores ortográficos.

**Pareja:** Solo Naruto y Sasuke. No SasuNaru, no NaruSasu. Solo ellos dos amándose, como saben hacerlo. No más.

**Inspiración:** El insostenible final de Naruto, así como el video de Take on Me de Aha_ (no la canción, solo la idea del video)_

Holi hermosuras. Pensé nunca volvería a subir por aquí en ya que me dije solo lo haría por Amor Yaoi pero esta será una excepción. Como prometí escribiría un pequeño one-shot más o menos mostrando mi perspectiva, al comienzo iba a ser por la película "The Last", pero dado el final del manga decidí escribir algo diferente. Este one-shot va más allá que un final donde mi OTP no queda junta, esta historia intenta lograr como fin una re-capacitación ante el inevitable panorama real, la homofobia.

Me uno a la campaña **"Never give up"** que nació en Deviantart, donde se busca a través de fanarts demostrar nuestro apoyo a la pareja SNS, y dado que no se dibujar decentemente, aportaré con un one-shot.

**IMPORTANTE:** Leer notas finales.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi _(destruye historias) _Kishimoto.

_Sasuke es de Naruto, y Naruto de Sasuke. Irremediable._

* * *

><p><span>IRREMEDIABLE<span>

.

Cientos de hojas amontonadas en torres. Lápices de distintos grosores. Reglas milimetradas posando en porta lapiceros. Cajas de colores. Unos lentes ocultos bajo una pila de papel Canson. Algunos libros esparcidos por el enorme escritorio, y en medio del desorden uno de éstos sobresalía con un dibujo sobre la portada.

El personaje principal sonriendo con varios pergaminos rodeándolo.

La historia de un ninja que decidió ser diferente. A pesar de sufrir durante su niñez el rechazo de muchos, se convirtió en un héroe. El número uno en sorprender a las personas, así le llamaban.

Este singular libro se denomina manga, cuyas páginas están compuestas de muchas escenas dibujadas por algún talentoso mangaka —como se llama el creador del dichoso tomo—.

El mundo occidental dejó abrir sus puertas a estas creaciones hechas por los japoneses. Y cuando la historia del ninja número en sorprender se dio a conocer, viajó alrededor de todo el globo terrestre.

Todos oyeron hablar alguna vez de él. "Naruto"

Si uno nunca había tenido la oportunidad de leer el manga, se enteraba ya sea por la animación en forma de caricaturas, o porque cierto conocido tuvo la experiencia.

Naruto junto con sus amigos, dio que hablar. Unos lo amaban, otros lo detestaban, así como todo en esta vida. Pero del mismo modo que se prometió ser diferente, lo cumplió. Naruto no era una historia más del montón. El típico cuento de luchas. No. Iba mucho más allá.

La amistad, el amor, la perseverancia. Y muchos más temas sin mencionar, que encerraban a esta singular manga. Porque su creador se encargó de hacerlo así. Ya no se trataba del protagonista en busca de salvar a la chica, no. El personaje principal necesitaba regresar a casa a su mejor amigo.

Como agua y aceite. Sasuke y Naruto eran completamente distintos. Algunos cuestionaban el porqué marcar tanto lo opuesto que representaban. Y si no fuera suficiente. El como Naruto abandonó todo por recuperar a Sasuke.

Ambos crecieron juntos, entrenaban uno al lado del otro. La huida de Sasuke se veía venir, sin embargo con ello, los seguidores creían fervientemente Naruto le traería de vuelta.

Y así comenzaron a surgir las sospechas.

_"Naruto ama a Sasuke."_

_"Todos sabemos que acabaran juntos."_

_"Esto en vez de parecer una historia para hombres más parece..."_

Pausa.

Algo necesario de recalcar. Los mangas en Japón se califican según el tipo de público al que están dirigidos. Naruto fue hecho para los hombres, o eso se supone era.

Aunque en este punto uno se pregunta porque deben categorizarse. Créeme que esta duda vas a leerla en casi todos los párrafos.

El público temblaba ante la segunda parte, y mucho más por el final de la pelea de los dos amigos. Sasuke acabó casi a escasos centímetros del rostro de Naruto, observándole fijamente, nunca se supo el tiempo exacto, uno solo podía sacar conclusiones de aquella viñeta. Dolor, tristeza, soledad… ¿Arrepentimiento?

Un nuevo arco argumental daba paso. "Shippuden". Los protagonistas ya crecidos con edades entre los 15 y 18 años. Casi nada había cambiado, tan solo ahora también nos centrábamos en como Naruto era perseguido por una nueva organización, la cual se hacía llamar "Akatsuki", el hermano de Sasuke formaba parte de ella.

Y mientras la historia iba avanzando, en el mundo real, los lectores tomaban bandos. La pelea de parejas daba comienzo. Tal vez desde antes tuvo su inicio pero tras ese punto, el fuego ardió. Defensores del Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke y Sakura, así como Naruto y Hinata, este última, personaje secundario.

Ahora, ¿donde quedaba el Naruto y Sasuke que muchos distinguían? Estaba ahí, el problema era la aceptación. Muchos no percibían de la mejor forma esta unión, llamaban a las defensoras pervertidas, yaoistas sin control y fujoshis mente podrida. Los insultos no se detenían pero al igual que las ofensas, las pruebas tampoco.

Naruto volvió a ver a Sasuke, y el fandom tembló. Tal vez la forma en cómo Naruto nunca dejaba de pensar en Sasuke creaba dudas, o él como Sasuke sonreía al recordar el nombre de su antiguo mejor amigo, ni que decir del único lazo al que Sasuke permanecía unido, el de Naruto.

El manga siguió corriendo y el SasuNaru seguía más fuerte que nunca. Otros seguidores preferían el NaruSasu. Y los restantes —como su humilde narradora— no tenía fijo quien iba abajo o arriba, tan solo les agradaba la idea de aquellos dos chicos juntos.

La realidad colapso nuevamente ante la idea de quién mandaba en la cama. Fans de la misma pareja peleaban entre sí. Y material de apoyo se dividió en dos. Fanfics, doujinshis, fanarts. Descritos de la misma forma que el manga. Unos NaruSasu y otros SasuNaru.

— El amor siendo categorizado… —una voz como resoplando resonó en medio de la habitación en penumbra— ¡Que absurdo dattebayo!—.

Las imágenes cobraban vida y el hiperactivo rubio se deshacía de todos los pergaminos encima de él.

Se estiró recuperando el bordeado de su cuerpo y observó el cuarto a oscuras en el que se hallaba. Los libreros llenaban casi todo la zona, una silla acompañaba el escritorio y tras de sí la ventana dejaba colar algunos rayos de luz lunar.

Inevitable, sonrió.

—Sasuke... —susurró cuando fijó sus pupilas en el astro sobre el cielo—.

Tal como el autor del manga se encargo de hacer, reveló lo que todos sospechaban. Naruto simbolizaba el Sol mientras que Sasuke la Luna. Esto acrecentó las habladurías. Muchos ya daban por hecho, ambos fueron creados para estar juntos. Porque se necesita del equilibrio perfecto. El balance que el mismo dibujante plasmó en sus trazos.

El retrato del protagonista giró su rostro en dirección a las otras obras que guardaba su creador en varias pilas. Estirando sus brazos fue deslizándose de la hoja hasta quedar fuera. Caminó sobre la madera y empujó los tomos de mangas hasta dar con la portada que tanto buscaba.

—No te hagas el dormido, maldito bastardo—.

Naruto curvó una sonrisa, de la misma forma que siempre hacia cuando Sasuke aparecía en su campo de visión. De la misma manera que dentro de los mangas lo hacía, solo Sasuke lo lograba, nadie más.

Sasuke al ver la mata de cabellos bailando cerca de su cara se movió para poder sobar unos de sus hombros e incorporarse. Ese idiota le había despertado, ¿y ahora que quería? ¿Acaso Naruto no estaba al tanto del final? Bufando se liberó del papel.

Así nuestros protagonistas eran conscientes que quedaba solo dos números para el esperado desenlace. Naruto juraba emocionado lograría alcanzar su sueño de ser Hokage y Sasuke a su lado solo logró suspirar.

Naruto bailaba entre diferentes tomos, desde el primero hasta el último recién hecho, el 698. Sasuke sonrió mirándole, añorándole. Esta sería la última vez que podría tenerle cerca. Naruto no lo sabía pero el destino era cruel. La realidad lo era.

Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de salir al mundo de afuera una vez. Kishimoto-sensei debido al cariño que le tenía decidió llevar uno de sus mangas con Sasuke como imagen principal de portada. Creyó sería la inspiración necesaria para poder continuar con la historia, con el final.

Así fue testigo del rechazo de muchos ante la idea de Naruto con él juntos. Nunca le afectaba lo que pensarán los demás, sin embargo en este caso debía, dado que de ellos dependía si quedaría con Naruto. Como es posible que personas externas a su creador fueran a tomar esa decisión. Tanta historia hecha de modo que fueran guiados a concluir unidos, pero no. Todo acabaría en la basura, los sentimientos, sus lazos, y el sacrificio, lo mucho que luchó Naruto por traerle de vuelta, por hacerle feliz, todo iría directo al tacho. Y si de algo estaba seguro es que ni el que su compañero fuera Hokage le traería la felicidad, porque Naruto era capaz de abandonar lo que fuere por permanecer a su lado. Tal parecía ello no sería suficiente para el público. Porque se trataba de un manga para hombres, y dos hombres no puede ser pareja, mucho menos el protagonista y su mejor amigo.

Se permitió una vez más admirar la sonrisa de su lazo más importante. Esa sonrisa no volvería. Naruto se casaría, tendría hijos del mismo modo que él, e inexplicablemente su persona se marcharía lejos.

— Eso es lo normal—susurró cansado—.

Naruto volteó al escucharle.

— ¿Que es normal?— preguntó mientras se acercaba hasta la portada en blanco donde su amigo se apoyaba—.

Sasuke se impulsó hasta quedar muy cerca del otro, a cortos centímetros. La proximidad era una costumbre entre los dos. Aquel par conocían muy bien sus sentimientos, su creador se encargo de ello, de plasmar las emociones de tal modo que no fuera incomodo.

La blanca sonrisa que le dedico Naruto terminó por derrumbar a Sasuke.

_"¿Que significa para ti la palabra amigo?"_

Apoyó su frente contra la otra y sus dedos se unieron a los contrarios estrechándose entre sí. Una despedida silenciosa, la historia ficticia había saltado a la realidad, Sasuke se marcharía, aunque no por venganza, se iría por culpa de la mentalidad cerrada. La manera de pensar de personas extrañas a Naruto y él.

_"No podría decir exactamente como me siento, pero lo que si sé, es que siento tu dolor y quiero desaparecerlo."_

— Nunca lo olvides— musitó contra los labios de su amigo—.

El cielo iba aclarándose exponiendo el sol mañanero y Naruto preocupado así como extrañado por esa frase, pudo ver a Sasuke volver a su lugar inicial.

La cerradura de la puerta se escuchó y Naruto corrió de vuelta al manga.

.

**(I)**

**.**

La historia tuvo su final. Naruto terminó casándose con Hinata. Tuvieron dos hijos. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con Sakura, fruto de aquella unión nació una niña.

El autor al no saber cómo finalizar el último capítulo, pidió ayuda a su asistente, para que este se encargara del desarrollo así como bosquejo, supuestamente él iba a ser supervisor de aquel desenlace así como de la próxima película a estrenarse.

Se levantó de su silla y tallándose los ojos se dispuso a marcharse de su salón de dibujo.

La habitación quedo en silencio. De nuevo el desorden reinaba en aquel escritorio.

— ¡Quítenme estos estúpidos papeles de encima! —El grito colérico de Naruto rebotó como eco bajo el cerro de páginas en blanco—.

Hinata temerosa ayudo al protagonista a liberarse y con la cabeza gacha se apartó hasta ver a lo lejos, en el librero más distante, el tomo de donde Sasuke cobraba vida.

—Lo lamento Naruto-kun —pronunció cansada y mirando a los dos pequeños niños queriendo salir de las hojas—.

El rubio mayor se mordió el labio con impotencia. Los habían alejado. A Sasuke y a él, se habían encargado de separarles, ya no solo en la historia, también en la vida real.

Volteó su rostro viendo como su ahora esposa le miraba con miedo. La culpa no era de ella, no era de ningún personaje. Solo del autor.

En este punto, solo podía hacer dos cosas. Negar o trasformar la realidad.

El no era de los que negaba su presente, por más forzado que fuere. Y muchos menos con dos niños de por medio. Sus supuestos hijos no merecían ello. Y tampoco a él, no estaba capacitado para eso, por más cariño que intentará darles. Habían nacido de una unión planificada por personas sin el más mínimo conocimiento sobre el amor.

Si negaba su realidad lastimaría a muchos. Y por supuesto a Sasuke. Dado que aunque fuera a veces un bastardo, Sasuke no era de estar a favor de injusticias y solo conseguiría con ello alejarle.

Luego estaba la otra decisión. Transformarla. Pero, ¿cómo? El no era dueño de su destino.

Hinata bajó la mirada. Ella siempre lo supo. Y sabía que Sakura también. Que todos los personajes estaban al tanto de eso. Aun seguía cuestionándose porque estaba en el lugar que se supone era de Sasuke y que solo él debía ocupar. Por muy enamorada que estuviera de Naruto no por ello el rubio tendría que corresponderle.

Naruto gruñó. La imagen distorsionada de él dibujado sobre una página fue partida en dos, estaba colérico, y sería capaz de destruir todo a su paso. Corriendo llegó hasta la esquina más cercana al librero que daba con Sasuke.

Algunas cabezas se asomaron entre las distintas hojas, todos sus amigos observándole con tristeza, la nueva generación se mantenía alejada de la situación, ellos fueron creados en un momento donde desconocían la historia real, la que debió ser narrada y contada.

Naruto saltó, cayendo sobre el alfombrado. Corrió como un ninja experto y trepó entre las repisas del enorme estante hasta subir a la última separación. Pateó los distintos libros que ocultaban el de Sasuke y se encontró con un Sakura sentada abrazando a una niña muy parecida a Sasuke. Los ojos verdes le observaron alegres y soltando a la pequeña se abalanzo hacia él abrazándole.

— ¿Donde está Sasuke? —pregunto con voz firme y alejando un poco a su compañera—.

Ella señaló hacia arriba. La parte alta del librero. Asintió.

Aquella niña fue creada al igual que su hijo para supuestamente reemplazar el lazo que él tenía junto a Sasuke. Absurdo. Así de simple. Nada simbolizaría lo mismo que ambos significaban. **Nada**. Y mucho menos a ellos dos dejarles como amigos, mientras que a sus hijos como si tuvieran sentimientos más allá de la amistad.

Se adhirió al borde de la madera y cuando su mano atrapo la orilla del techo sus ojos captaron la imagen de Sasuke mirando hacia el horizonte.

_"Porque el ser ninjas ya no es el único un problema, ser hombres también lo es"_

— ¿Lo es no?— preguntó Sasuke sarcástico dejando el brillo del sol rozara su rostro—.

Podrían separarles, planificarles un futuro alejados, pero nadie lograría cortar la conexión que ambos se tenían. Siempre oían sus pensamientos, el uno del otro.

— ¡No me importa si eres hombre o mujer, para mi eres Sasuke y si los demás no lo pueden entender no es mi problema! —Confesó con rabia apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero—.

El amor, es algo incatalogable. Es algo que se siente, algo que no puede ser comprado con dinero y mucho menos preparado de tal forma que agrade a los demás. Son dos personas unidas contra el mundo. Eso es el amor.

—Tú eres el sol— susurró silbante— mi luz—.

Naruto apretó a Sasuke contra sí. Nadie les separaría, por más historia que intentarán dibujar demostrando lo contrario, ellos dos seguirían juntos. Con sus dedos entrelazados.

_"El Sol y la Luna fueron hechos para brillar juntos en el cielo."_

—Este lazo es la prueba de mi existencia, y nadie va a cortarlo, es una promesa—.

Se encargarían de hacernos creer que el amor debe ser, como se cree que es. Una mujer y un hombre, casados con hijos. Pero el amor es mucho más que eso. Tú amas a alguien por quien es, no por el sexo.

_"Luz y oscuridad. El equilibrio perfecto."_

Fuimos hechos para esto, para vernos a lo lejos, odiarnos, ser rivales, amigos y por último amarnos, en todas las vidas posibles.

_"Así como tú, yo reencarnare. Pero esta vez nuestro hilo rojo será quien nos lleve al final que debimos tener"_

El Sol y la Luna si pudieron estar juntos. Por más prohibido que hayan querido hacerlo ver. Porque mientras existan personas que crean en el amor verdadero, nada podrá negar que estas dos almas están ligadas.

Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.

Dos ninjas, enemigos, rivales, amigos...

No podría definirlo, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que es mucho más que esos puntos suspensivos.

Así que te hare una última pregunta.

¿Sabes que es el amor?

Ellos lo saben. Y por más que intenten negarlo o transformarlo, esta es la verdadera historia. Sin importar los distintos trazos que plasmen en nuevas hojas. Existen seiscientos noventa y ocho capítulos narrando el autentico amor. _Algo irremediable_.

_"En otra vida permaneceremos juntos, así como en esta, por siempre"_

_"Nunca lo dudes, usuratonkachi"._

FIN

_**(Al menos en esta historia, porque ellos tienen mucho más que contar)**_

* * *

><p>Me saldrán lágrimas, es chiquito pero lleno de muchas emociones. Espero les haya gustado este minific. Como dije es pequeño pero llena de muchos sentimientos. Ya dije, para mí son solo Naruto y Sasuke, no hay más.<p>

No dejaré de escribir de estos dos, NUNCA. Hasta viejita seguiré escribiendo de como el Sol y la Luna consiguieron superar todo para unir sus almas.

Haré una pequeña petición, comparte esta historia. Copia el url y compártelo si tienes algún amigo que pensó en dejar esta hermosa pareja. Sé que tiene muchos errores ortográficos pero el punto de esta historia es conseguir sigamos defendiendo nuestro OTP, sin importar que.

Me despido, no sin antes decirte que tengo un fanfic llamado Skins, se encuentra en mi pagina de Amor Yaoi, en caso quieras leerlo, la otra semana estaré actualizando el capitulo 9 y estoy muy emocionada por eso. No se aun si publicarlo aquí dependiendo de la reacción de este one-shot lo volveré a subir por aquí.

Cuídense, los quiero.

Y recuerden "**El Sol y la Luna fueron hechos para permanecer juntos en el cielo"** Solo esos dos astros, no más. Bye bye.


End file.
